


The barber

by SinceriouslyAdorable



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky revovering, But certainly a Bromance, But she likes another female around her, Clint Has Issues, Eventual Romance, Grumpy Natasha, Reader is a barber, Reader is a mutant, Reader-Insert, Tony Has Issues, X-men appearance, X-men mentioned, as always, my god I'm bad at tagging, steve is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAdorable/pseuds/SinceriouslyAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve drags his friend Bucky over for a haircut, you certainly didn't expect ending up in Avengers Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty blonde and chocolate brown

The bell of the little barbershop rang in your ears. You looked up from the desk to see Steve standing there, a friend of yours. 

He'd come for a new haircut, or just to have a nice talk. The two of you would chat away until you were finished, and you were slightly upset when he left. "Hey Steven!" You said, walking over towards him, giving him a fast hug. Then, you noticed that this time, Steve wasn't alone. 

 

A cute brown haired guy grumpily walked in right behind Steve, and he clutched his right arm tight. He seemed kinda sad. You smiled at him. "Hi, my name is (Y/N). Nice to meet you, and welcome in my barbershop!" you said friendly. 

 

It was quiet for a moment, but then Steve said: "(Y/N), this is James Barnes. Or Bucky, like we used to call him back in the forties." Steve told you, and you raised your brows. 

"So he is..." 

"Yes, he is." Steve said, smiling sadly. For a second, it was quiet. But then you snapped back into your former mood. "So, nice to meet you James!" you said cheerfully. The brunet mumbled something in a language you didn't understand - probably Russian. Steve said something back in the same language. Then they both looked at you. 

"So, who want to be first?" you asked both men, turning around to grab some or your tools. Steve walked towards the hairdressers chair. "It'll be me, I guess." He said, taking place. You smiled and looked at Bucky. "You can take place there if you want..." you said, pointing towards a corner of the room. There was a small lounge table and chairs, all colored (Y/F/C). James shook his head. "I'd rather stay here..." he mumbled, and you raised your brows at the first words he said. You sighed and put on the black colored hairdressers apron on Steve. "So, how are the things at the tower?" you asked the handsome blonde, starting to make his hair wet with a water spray. His soft hair absorbed the water, falling down on his forehead. You grabbed a comb and a pair of scissors, starting to comb his hair. "Same as always. Tony and Clint teasing around, Bruce doing science and stuff, and Natasha being Natasha like always." he said. "Ah. Is Tony still teasing your ass off?" you asked, pushing his head gently fowards. "Well, sometimes he is. But I took your advice from the last time, and now it's getting less." Steve told you. "Oh? That's awesome!" you said cheerfully, happy your advice worked. "So how are you? Everything going well with Oliver?" Steve asked, and at the name of your nephew your eyes lit up in happiness. Your sister once had an one-night-stand with a guy, and she became pregnant. But after Oliver was born, your sister died in an incident after dropping her son off at your house. Of course you missed her, but Oliver always remembered you of your lovely sister. And all that happened not a long time ago. Oliver was almost three months old. He had (H/C) hair, and big (E/C) colored eyes. You loved him as much as you loved your sister. "We're doing good actually! Oliver had a little fever a few days ago, but he's fine." you said, then you blew a few strands of his blonde hair away. "You should visit us sometimes. I surely know Oliver would love you." You said, pointing your hand towards the hairwax. You moved your indexfinger towards you, and the bottle flew towards you. Yes you were a telekinetic, but Steve knew. James knew it too now. "Steve, what was she doing?" He asked, and the both of you looked at him. Then you looked short at Steve and back to James. "Well, I have a little secret. And that's my mutantpower." you said, continuing your task of cutting Steve's hair. James was ready to ask something about your powers, but you said: "Telekinesis. And now shut up about it, and let me do my job." James closed his mouth immediatly, and your knead Steve's hair in model with some wax. You looked into the mirror and nodded, fixing a few things up and then you pulled the apron off. "So Steven, you're done!" you said, putting the comb and scissors back down. Steve stood up and turned around to face you, smiling. "Thank you (Y/N)." He said. He looked at James. "You're now Jerk." Steve said, grabbing his friend by the wrist and he gently pushed James into the chair. "You can trust her." Steve said, taking the apron from you and putting it on his friend. "Alright Punk, geez..." James mumbled again. Steve smirked. "He's all yours, (Y/N). His hair was getting ridiculously long anyways." He said, sitting down in the lounge corner.


	2. What?

"BOOM!" you yelled cheerfully.

"What is it (Y/N)?" Steve asked.

"I'm done. Finally. Your hair was a total mess James." you said, putting down your scissors. You wiped away a drup of sweat with the back of your hand, smiling while you looked at what you created.

Steve walked over and studied his friends new haircut. His jaws dropped, and so did Bucky's.

"(Y/N)... This really is awesome! It's like the Bucky from the 40's again." Steve said, and Bucky had no words for it.

"It really suits me I think..." Bucky said, and you blushes slightly. "Thanks guys! It was really fun to do this!" You said shyly, running a hand through your own (Y/H/C). "So let me pay you. How much?"Steve asked, and you signed him to follow you.

"Lemme see... You have a card, right?" You asked Steve, and he nodded. He pulled out his wallet, handing you over the card with a few stamps on it.

"You got a full one! One's free, so the normal price darlin'." You said, giving the soldier a new card. He nodded, and handed you the money.

"Thank you!" You said. You put the money away and walked over to Steve.

"So... See you next time?" You said, and Steve laughed. "Yes, of course. You're one of the few barbers with a great attitude." He said, and you blushed again.

Then you looked at Bucky.

"So James, it was nice meeting you." You said happily, and Bucky smiled.

"Same for you." He said, his accent strong. You hugged Steve and politely shook Bucky's hand.

 "When are you off? Got some friends who also want a haircut. You can take Oliver with you if you want?" Steve asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. You flashed him a smile again. 

"I'm now actually. But I only have to pick up Oliver, but it's not too far away from here." you said, shrugging yourself out of your apron. A mischievous twinkle began to shine in Steve's eyes. He grabbed your hand and Bucky's wrist, and pulled the two of you out of your shop. 

"Steve, calm down! I still need to close my shop!" you said, shrugging your hand out of Steve's. He stopped immediatly, looking at you with a blush. There was a short silence, but then the both of you heard chuckling. You both turned to see Bucky with a cocky grin on his face. "What is it James?" you asked, and he bit his lip playfully. 

"Steve, don't push her like this. I don't want to run into the two of you gettin' laid by each other."


End file.
